The Way it Was
by Blueshoes
Summary: They had the model marriage, and then it happened.
1. Anxiously Waiting

**The Way it Was**

**Disclaimer: **The OC and it's characters do not belong to me.

**A/N: **A new Seth/Summer story! They are my favorite. I hope you enjoy this Please read and review.

**Chapter 1**

"I was thinking, that we could put that chair over there." Summer stated, smiling at Kirsten before sending Seth a sideways glance to inform him that her statement was more of an order.

"Ryan," Seth called, "You heard the woman." He motioned toward the chair and the corner with his finger.

Ryan sighed and moved the glider in the corner as Summer desired. "You like this here?" he asked her.

"Ummm," Summer thought out loud, placing a finger to her chin, "Kirsten what do you think?"

"I think it looks good here sweetie, that way you can look out the window when your rocking the baby too." Kirsten suggested, sending Ryan a knowing smile to comfort his frustration.

"Yeah," Summer smiled longingly, placing a hand on her expanded stomach. Seth entered the room once again with a small squirrel stuffed animal in hand and placed it gently inside the cradle. He glanced up and noticed both his mother and Summer staring at him with happy, almost tearful smiles on their face.

"Um, hi." He spoke nervously, glancing at Ryan who just shrugged.

Kirsten caught Ryan's eye and motioned for him to follow her out of the room, leaving Seth and Summer alone with one another.

"So," Seth began awkwardly, "Are you okay?"

Summer just smiled and nodded, wiping away her tears. She wobbled over toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt.

"That was so sweet." She whispered, pulling away to smile up at him.

"What was?" he asked, clearly confused about what he did that made his wife so weepy.

"The squirrel," she sniffled, reaching over to pick it up. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh that," he blushed, "I saw it today at a gift shop and I thought of you and well-her, so I thought I'd pick it up and stuff." He mumbled.

Summer smiled widely, "You are so cute, I love it!" she exclaimed, pulling him down for a quick kiss, "And she'll love it too, I know she will." Summer smiled, taking his hand in her own and placing it over her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet her." Seth whispered, his brown eyes transfixed on her own.

Summer sighed happily, "I know me too, I already love her so much, I can't wait to play with her! Ohh and dress her!" Summer squealed.

Seth just laughed and pulled her in for a hug, "Okay we should get back downstairs before my Mom and Ryan start suspecting something." He suggested.

"Ugh Cohen! I'm nine months pregnant and like three-thousand pounds, I'm sure they know we're not having sex." She muttered.

Seth just laughed and gave her backside a slight tap, nudging her out the door. Summer simply huffed and placed the squirrel back in the cradle before waddling out the door. Seth followed suite, turning around to glance at the nursery they have been lovingly putting together for their baby girl.

He felt his insides jump with excitement, "Soon." He whispered to himself, with a giddy smile.

"Cohen! Help me down the stairs!" he heard Summer yell.

"K!" With a final glance he flicked off the light switch and closed the door, then proceeded to aid his very pregnant wife down the endless flight of stairs.

-

Seth laughed as his father, yet again, made a fool out of himself in some way or another. He glanced over at Summer who was giggling to herself and he put his arm casually around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

These moments were his favorite, when he was surrounded by his family sharing a good laugh and light hearted conversation.

"I'd like to make a toast." Sandy announced, standing from his chair and raising his glass for all others to follow suite. A string of groans echoed throughout the room, as everyone grudgingly lifted their drink from the table.

"I'd like to propose a toast to our family, as it continues to grow with each passing day." Sandy began. Seth felt Summer lean closer to him and squeeze his hand lightly. "Here's to Ryan and Taylor and their upcoming marriage, may they have the happiness they deserve." He spoke, smiling at the couple. "And here's to Seth and Summer, and the newest addition to the Cohen clan, we are eagerly anticipating her arrival." Sandy smiled raising his glass once again.

"Cheers!" could be heard around the table followed by the sounds of glasses clanking.

"Thanks Dad." Seth smiled, standing up to hug his father. Sandy closed his eyes and smiled as his son embraced him. "I love ya kid."

"Thanks Sandy!" Summer called from the seat she refused to vacate. Sandy laughed and walked around the table to embrace his daughter in-law.

Summer sighed happily and smiled at her family surrounding her. She was sandwiched in-between the two most important men in her life, her father on the left and her husband on the right., she could not remember a time when she felt more loved, or more happiness.

"You know this could very well be the last dinner we have in a long time where there's not a screaming baby at the table." Summer suggested with a smile. Kirsten glanced at Sandy with a longing smile, "I think that's an adjustment we're okay with." Sandy suggested, taking Kirsten's hand in his.

Summer could no longer contain her excitement and she grabbed Seth's face in her hands and placed a loud, wet kiss on his lips. "I'm so excited!" she whispered gleefully, wrapping both her arms around his left arm.

"So what did the doctor say today?" Taylor questioned, taking a sip of her water.

Ryan looked up with interest, bringing his forkful of chicken to his mouth.

"Well she said the baby's head has dropped, so like its right there basically, I'm already like two centimeters dilated. Oh! My mucus plug fell out today!"

Ryan dropped his fork onto his plate, and quickly stood from the table, mumbling something about vomit.

"Summer!" Seth scolded, glancing at his family apologetically.

"Oh stop Cohen, it's totally natural, and totally GROSS if I might add!" the adults laughed at Summer's exclamation. "I didn't even know what it was at first, I just saw this gross thing in the toilet, then I yelled for Cohen and-"

"SUMMER!" Seth shrieked, "People are eating! Stop!"

"You know what Cohen!" she began, throwing her napkin on the table to emphasize her anger.

Luckily for Seth, Neil interrupted her before she let loose her rage. "Sweetie, Seth is right, that might just be a little too much for some people to stomach, especially at the dinner table." He reasoned gently with a smile.

Summer's eyes widened and then began to water. Ryan walked back into the room, noticed her currents state, and turned on his heel directly back out the door he came in.

"Well fine!" Summer sniffled, pushing her chair back from the table, "She asked!" she managed to rise from her seat with a slight struggle and stomp as best she could out of the room, her sobs echoing throughout the halls.

The room was silenced and Seth once again, looked around with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he looked at Doctor Roberts nervously, after all these years the man still terrified him.

"Sweetie," Kirsten smiled, "You didn't really say anything, and she's nine months pregnant her emotions are running wild, just go talk to her."

Seth nodded and quickly walked off in search of his wife.

The adults sighed and tried to contain their laughter. "I love them, and I'm so excited for this baby, but this is nothing compared to the irrational outbursts of emotion we will encounter once she arrives." Neil laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"You said it," Sandy smiled. "Between Seth being so naïve and Summer's rage blackouts it's not going to be pretty."

-

"Summer…" Seth called, he was now upstairs, outside of his old bedroom, and he could clearly hear her sobs from the other end of the door. He was just wondering to himself how she's managed to get herself up the stairs, and quickly too.

"Sum I can hear you in there." He smiled.

"You! Go away!" she yelled through her cries.

"Okay I won't come in, but I'm not leaving either, so I'll just be right outside this door when you need me. Okay?"

He got no response, and he waited, for what seemed like an hour and listened as her cries died down.

"Seth?" he heard her call, in a voice much calmer than before.

"Yea Sum?"

"I need help."

Seth immediately let himself in the room, a feeling of fear overcame him at the sound of her proclamation.

"What's the matter?" he demanded.

She was awkwardly sprawled out on his bed, staring at him pathetically. "I can't get up."

Seth sighed and plopped down beside her. "Jesus Summer you scared the shit out of me." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry." She whispered.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Summer spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"No-I'm sorry about before."

Seth turned around and smiled at her, "It's okay I'm not mad, just worried." He turned his body to lie beside her in the bed, helping her roll onto her side to face him.

"I love you Seth." She smiled, as her hand played with the hem on his sweater.

"Mmm." Seth smiled, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around her waist, "I love you too. Soooo much!" he added, tickling her neck with loud kisses.

"Seth!" she giggled, trying her push him away. "Stop!" she laughed. "No seriously, stop!"

Seth pulled away and noticed Summer wincing in pain. "You okay?" he asked, suddenly back into nervous mode.

"Mmm, yea." She sighed, rubbing circles over her belly. "You made her mad!" she giggled, snuggling closer to him.

Seth placed a hand on her stomach and wrapped her tight in his arms, placing a small kiss on her forehead. He watched as she drifted off to sleep and as he pulled her closer to him, feeling his eyes drooping as well.

"Seth?" Summer poked him in the chest just a few minutes later.

"Hm?"

"I have to pee." She announced rather loudly, shifting uncomfortably. Seth let out a chuckle but helped her up, smiling as she waddled to the bathroom as quickly as she was able.

Laying back down he smiled to himself, staring up at the ceiling. If someone asked him when he was fifteen and laying in that exact same position if this would be his life, happily married to Summer Roberts with a child due any day he would have laughed, rolled over, and flipped the bird to the offending perpetrator who had the audacity to tease him with such a preposterous suggestion. But lucky for him this was his life, and it was getting better with each passing day.


	2. Arrival

**The Way it Was**

**Disclaimer: **The OC and it's characters do not belong to me.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! They've been amazing! Here is the next chapter, a little warning it's a bit fluffy aside from some strong language and whatnot. I love hearing your ideas to keep them coming! Now onto the story…

**Chapter 2**

"Here you go sweetie." Kirsten smiled gently, handing Summer a cup of hot tea.

"Mm thanks Kirsten," Summer whispered gratefully.

Kirsten smiled once again and sat down on the couch beside Summer, "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yea a little bit, I think I'm going to have this cup of tea and then take a nap."

"Okay sweetie, do you know what time Seth is coming home?" Kirsten asked.

"Mm no, probably around five."

Kirsten nodded and turned to watch the lifetime movie that was currently playing on the television.

"Okay I'm going upstairs to sleep, I'm sorry I haven't been a gracious host." Summer smiled, struggling to rise from the couch.

"Please Summer don't worry about it, I understand. I'll be down here if you need anything."

"Kirsten.."

"No Summer I'm not leaving you alone until Seth gets home so please do what you want to do, because I'm not leaving." She smiled.

"Okay.." Summer shuffled toward the stairs. "Can you help me u?" she asked shyly.

Kirsten let out a giggle, "Of course."

"Hey Mom," Seth smiled as he walked into the house.

"Hi honey, how was work?"

"Oh you know, it was work." He smiled. "How's Sum?"

"She wasn't feeling that great today, she's upstairs napping now."

"Not feeling well? Should I call the doctor, that doesn't sound good." He rambled with concern.

"No I think it's just an end of pregnancy kind of thing, I mean if it gets worse you should probably call as a precaution, but just let her sleep as much as she can."

"Okay…" he answered apprehensively.

"Alright I better get going, call me though if you need anything, or you know if anything happens." She smiled with a little twinkle in her eye.

"Sure thing. Love you." He smiled, pecking her cheek.

"Love you too, and tell Summer I love her."

"Once again, will do."

Seth showed Kirsten to the door and watched as her car pulled out of the driveway. Sighing he made his way up the stairs to his and Summer's bedroom, where he found his wife curled up on the bed sleeping peacefully.

Quietly he removed his shoes and tie, climbing in the bed beside Summer, he tossed an arm around her, effectively bringing her closer to him.

"Mmm." She moaned in her sleep at the disruption.

"Shhh, go back to sleep baby."

"Mm I love you Seth." She whimpered, pressing her body to his.

Seth smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you too." He whispered, noticing that she had already fallen back to sleep.

"Sandy!" Kirsten called upon entering the house.

"In the office!" he called. Kirsten sighed and placed her bag on the table beside the door. Her heels made a soft clattering sound against the marble as she made her way to her husband's study.

"Hey honey." He smiled, looking up from his current project.

Kirsten simply smiled as she made her way over to him, pushing his char aside she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You okay?" he asked, rightfully concerned at this moment.

"Sandy, I have a feeling we're going to be grandparents within the next forty-eight hours." She smiled tearfully.

She could see the happiness radiate in his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"I was just with Summer,"

"Okay..and?"

"I could just tell."

"Wow."

"I know, this is becoming so real. Sandy he's just a baby." Kirsten laughed tearfully.

"It seems like he is, and now he's having his own baby." Sandy spoke nostalgically.

"Well if your instinct it right we better be getting to bed, because I'm expecting a late night phone call." Sandy smiled.

They both stood and walked hand in hand to their bedroom, both smiling widely at the anticipation of the hours to come.

-

Seth was not sure how long they had been asleep for, or what time it even was, but he awoke in the middle of the night to the sounds of his wife moaning beside him.

"Sum?"

"Ohhhhhh." She moaned, gripping onto the back of his shirt.

"Summer what's the matter?" he asked urgently, the pain on her face made his heart drop in fear.

"I think I'm having contractions." She whispered, looking up at his face.

"Contractions? As in plural more than one?! How many have you had?" he asked, his anxiety growing by the second.

"I don't know, a few." She spoke with uncertainty.

"A few?! Summer we need to go to the hospital!"

"No Seth, we don't have to go to the hospital until they are five minutes apart. We have a long way to go Seth so stay put."

"Yeah but.."

"Labor can last for like days I do not want to go to the hospital before I have to since we will be there forever anyway. I want to enjoy these last few moments at home, with you."

"Okayy, but as soon as they hit five minutes we are out of here." He replied sternly.

Summer smiled, "You got it."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. Just you, here with me." She smiled, playing his fingers.

"I think I can manage that then." He smiled.

Summer shifted around and let out a small groan, gripping Seth's fingers in her hand. Seth glanced at his watch to take notice of the time.

"Breathe Sum." He whispered, caressing her back with his hand that was free from her forceful grip.

"Owww." She whined, her face wincing in pain. Once she relaxed Seth leaned over to kiss her forehead and rub her back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, this just sucks and it's not even the bad part yet." She sighed, and after a minute of silence a wide smile grew on her face.

"Why are you grinning woman?" Seth asked, happy to see her smiling.

"She's on her way! Finally!" she squealed, making Seth laugh at her joyful outburst.

"I know!"

They laid there for a few moments before Seth decided it would be a good idea to call his mother, hoping she would rush over to assist him, because despite how calm and collected he outwardly appeared, on the inside he was petrified.

"Ohhhh." Summer moaned, burying her head in Seth's chest.

"Breathe sweetheart, in and out." Kirsten reminded from her place on the other side of Summer, rubbing her back.

As soon as Seth made the late night call to his groggy parents they rushed over. At the time Summer's labor was bearable. Kirsten called the doctor a few times in the five hours they have been there, and each time he told her to bring Summer in when the contractions were five minutes apart or when her water had broken.

In the beginning Seth was very surprised at how pleasant Summer was throughout the contractions, but he soon learned that those contractions were merely practice ones, because when the pain really started in a very, very dark cloud formed over Summer's head, and by this point it was shooting lightening bolts.

Seth was growing increasingly concerned with each contraction, suggesting almost every time that they should go to the hospital, but stubborn Summer wanted to do as much as possible in the comforts of her own home.

"Sweetie, you should start walking around, it may help relieve the pressure in your back and also it will progress the labor.

Summer just grunted a response, but rolled over to the side of the bed, taking the first step of actually getting out.

"I don't know about this." She muttered, huffing from the amount of energy she was exerting to get up from the bed.

Both Seth and Kirsten guided a very resistant Summer down the stairs and into the family room. Kirsten busied herself around the house while Seth continued to pace the house with Summer grasping onto him for support.

"Aghh!" Summer stopped suddenly, gripping the back of their couch. "Ohh!"

"Just breathe Summer, I've got you." Seth spoke calmly, supporting her from behind.

"Don't talk." She snapped mid contraction.

"Summer I was just-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP COHEN!" she shrieked, "OHH!" she cried out, her knees collapsing slightly beneath her.

"Summer!" Kirsten briskly entered the room, suddenly very concerned. Kirsten helped Seth get her up as the contraction ended and Summer glared at Seth.

"That was his fault! He talked!" she accused tearfully.

"What?" he questioned utterly confused.

Rage blackouts, labor edition.

The doorbell rang and no one seemed to make a move to answer it, they were too occupied with Summer's screaming.

"For Pete's sake I'll get the fucking door!" Summer yelled, waddling to the front door. She swung it open with haste to reveal Ryan and Taylor staring at her nervously.

"Hi Summer!" Taylor chirped. Summer shot her the meanest glare she could muster and then gripped the sides of the doorway, letting out an anguished scream.

Ryan stepped forward quickly to support her while she continued to cry out.

"Ah!" she moaned right as Ryan felt a wet plop on his shoes.

"Ummmm?"

"Her water broke!" Taylor yelled, which immediately sent Kirsten and Seth scurrying over.

"Ew" Ryan muttered, looking down at his shoes.

"Alright we need to leave now!" Kirsten demanded, "Seth go get her bag."

"No I'm staying here with her." he stated, placing his hand on Summer's back.

Kirsten sighed and rolled her eyes. "Taylor, please go get Summer's bag in her bedroom, Ryan open the car door, Seth get her in the car." She ordered, feeling like the mother hen once again ordering her children amongst the chaos.

Miraculously, they made it to the hospital, which was a feat in itself. Seth and Summer disappeared to a room while Kirsten and Sandy handle the necessary forms.

"Ah!" Summer moaned, writhing on the bed while gripping her husband's hand. "Where is this guy?"

"He's coming." Seth answered, referring to the anesthesiologist.

Ten minutes later Summer was sobbing on the bed when the anesthesiologist announced she was almost ready to deliver, meaning the meds were a no go.

"Please?" she cried, desperate for relief.

"I'm sorry." She spoke sadly.

"My father in law is a power attorney, and I'm going to SUE YOU!"

"Summer!" Seth gasped, looking at the doctor apologetically.

Summer's doctor then entered accompanied by a nurse who checked the machines surrounding Summer.

"Okay Sum, let's have a look." He smiled, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

Summer groaned and brought her knees apart.

"Okay it looks like-"

"Doctor," One of the nurses spoke urgently, gesturing to the rapid beeps of the fetal monitor.

"Oh." He said, taking worried glances between the machine and Summer.

"Oh what?" Summer demanded.

"The baby's under distress." He stated distractedly.

"What!" Summer cried.

"Seth!" she turned to look at him tearfully, eyes pleading for him to fix this.

"She's at ten, we're going to deliver now."

The doctor and nurse promptly left the room leaving Summer and Seth to make their own assumptions.

"Seth!" Summer cried again, followed by heartbreaking sobs.

"I-I don't know." He whispered.

As quickly as they left they re-appeared this time in delivery gear with a few more counterparts at their sides.

"What's wrong with her?" Summer demanded, her eyes desperately searching the doctor's.

"You need to start pushing." He stated, ignoring her question.

Summer threw her head back as a loud sob escaped her mouth.

"Damnit!" Seth yelled, surprising everyone in the room as well as himself. "You tell us right now what's the matter with our baby!"

"She's losing oxygen, she needs to come out now. Prolonging the delivery by _talking_ is doing nothing to help this matter."

"Fucking prick." Seth muttered, squeezing Summer's hand in his own.

"I'm going to sue you too!"

Summer let out a moan.

The doctor removed the sheet covering Summer's legs. "Summer push with the contraction."

Seth supported her from behind as she began to push her face changing color with the effort. Seth knew that the possibility of danger for their baby provided Summer with a new sense of strength.

Summer threw her head back gasping for air.

"You're doing great baby." Seth whispered, placing a hand on her bent knee while the other remained on her back.

Summer simply nodded and sat up again to push, Seth aided her by pressing her knee to her chest.

She was relentless to get this baby out.

The doctor announced he could see the head, and Summer let out a pained cry.

"Seth!"

"What baby?"

"There's a baby coming out of me!"

Seth stifled a laugh. "I know baby."

"I have no drugs, there's a baby coming out of me and no drugs!"

She was delusional.

"Big push Summer."

She grunted, yelled, and cried.

"Why is her head so big!" she screamed.

"Head's crowning!"

Seth looked down and felt his stomach churn. She was right, there was a baby coming out of her. And while he so badly wanted to look away, he found his eyes glued to the image of his first child coming into the world, and suddenly he did not want to look away.

She pushed, and pushed, and pushed, and finally a baby's wail drowned out Summer's cries. Seth smiled to himself, it seemed as though Summer Cohen has finally met her match, and here he thought that day would never come.

She was pink and gooey, but she was crying, but most of all she was beautiful, and he could not take his eyes off her.

He was not sure when or how, but she was now resting in Summer's arms, and his wife was tearfully cooing at the infant.

"Seth," Summer called softly, peering up at him. His eyes met hers and he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, and when the separated his eyes were drawn back to the baby.

He noticed the wetness on his cheeks but did not bother to wipe them away. He was a father, and he had the right to cry.

Summer handed her to him, and he nervously accepted the bundle, who was essentially weightless in his arms.

Once she was secure he smiled down and her, and suddenly the reality dawned on him.

"Sum," he whispered, voice thick with emotion at the significance of the moment.

"I know." she gave a watery smile, enjoying the sight before her.

"She's pretty." He smiled dumbly.

Summer let out a giggle. "Yes she is Cohen, she's very pretty."

After a few more minutes Seth passed her on to Summer while they cleaned her up. As much as he did not want to leave his new family behind, for even a second, he knew he had an announcement to make to the family members waiting anxiously in the hall.

"I'll be right back." He whispered, kissing both Summer and the baby.

He walked into the hall taking in a huge breath to obtain control of his emotions, but that was all out the window the moment he saw his mother stand up.

They bounced with excitement as he walked toward them, and he was unable to control the huge smile that spread across his face.

"It's a girl!" he grinned.

One could never have guessed that the family had not already known for months the sex of the baby, because a loud cheer erupted and soon each family member was battling over who got to hug Seth, who would have though?

Kirsten embraced her son in a long hug and her tears had once again triggered his own.

She pulled away grabbing his face in both her hands and staring directly into his eyes.

"Is she everything you dreamed?" she whispered.

"So much more." He responded softly.

Next he received a hug from his father, Ryan, and Neil, who was beaming as any proud grandfather would.

"Okay I need to get back, you'll probably be able to see them in an hour or so."

"Tell Summer we love her!" Neil shouted at Seth's retreating figure.

A few hours had passed and the visitor were long gone. Their entrance into the room certainly made a statement, the sound of tears mixed with delighted coos echoed throughout.

Seth remained in his place seated beside Summer in her bed, and their little daughter was nestled securely in Summer's arms. The duo stared at her for hours, admiring every little birthmark and detail on her tiny body. When Summer pulled back her cap to reveal a mess of black hair she squealed with delight, bringing a wider smile to Seth's face.

"I'm so happy Seth." She spoke, resting her head on his chest.

"Me too." He smiled, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

The infant squirmed and let out a small whimper, before falling back to sleep in a seconds time.

Seth grinned and caressed her tiny little arm, amazed at the softness her to skin.

"Your such a good girl Olivia." He cooed, rubbing her tiny hand in his fingers.

Summer sighed happily and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to her husband. Seth tightened his arm around Summer's shoulder and continued to watch his girls.

He was a husband to the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out, and now he was a father, or rather a daddy to a precious baby girl. His heart swelled with pride and his eyes glazed over, overwhelmed with joy.

Yep, he Seth Cohen, geek extraordinaire was now a family man. Yeah, his life ruled.


End file.
